Not impossible
by Shievi
Summary: Somebody likes Emily a lot, but who is the person. MIke, Jayen or Antonio? Mia is the only one who know, and than Emily gets hurt, would he tell her on time? Last chapter up!
1. She

Exhausted, he was exhausted. The battle today had been so fatiguing . He sighed. He supported his arm. The others were alsowounded, he could not let his "small" wound retreaded first.  
>He tried to slip unnoticed into his room. If he could get away, no one would ask, the better.<p>

Very quietly he tried to avoid them. Sneaking down the hall. Any sound would screw it up. He stopped. Cheerful blond curlsup bounching up and down. Her hazel brown eyes, he melt away from them.  
>Pain crept him to his heart when he saw the cut in her left arm. Mia talked to her, as she bandaged the arm began to settle.<p>

He saw her smile. He melted more. Her smile was so warm. His gaze shifted to her lips. Pink, kiss approx. He sighed. She was so young. He smiled to himself when he heard her whining. Clearly she wanted treat. But Mia knew well enough how hyper Emily could be because off candy.

He shook his head. Was startled when he heard his name called. He slipped away.

Mia and Emily looked on. "Did you hear anything?" Emily shrugged her shoulders.

He opened the door of his room shut, relieved. He looked at his shoulder. He hissed. The wound did not look good. He openedhis window when he heard footsteps. He disappeared through the window.

Only towards the evening he came back. He came into the gardens. Bright notes piercing his ears. Immediately he went toward the sound. Cheerful and bright tones. The music filled him with joy. He floated.

He found Emily sitting on a bench. Her eyes closed and back partially turned towards him. Her fingers went over the holes as she blew gently. The wind danced. He leaned against the wall, enjoying watching and listening.

The tones went up and down. He was no longer surprised that she became not red from all that blowing. She did it long, since hersister became sick. His eyes sparkled. Eyes only for her, the rest around him disappeared. The spotlight was on her, just her.

Mia who had come to watch, even that he didn't realize. Mia put a satisfied smile. She recognized the look. She thought it was that Emily has never had love boys. Mia decided to leave and the two cross each other to fit the moment.

Some forcing could ruin everything for both, she knew it.

He kept staring at the beauty before him. Completely lost. The last notes died away, but his gaze lingered. He heard her deep breathing. She let down her flute again only he was aware when she stood straight and turned around.

He steady himself straight. Quickly he tried to be gone, too late. Their eyes crossed each other. Emily astonished.

'Hey' he announced.

"Hi, uh how long have you been there standing?" she asked innocent blushing.

"Long enough," he answered playfully. Emily gave him a confused look. She came closer to him.

"Where have you been, I .. we have been looking for you."

"Did you just say I," he caught her. She blushed deeper.

"Maybe," she teased. He laughed. He wanted to run away, but Emily took him by the shoulder. He shrunk a little bit. Emily drew herhand back. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head. 'Liar'

Emily took him along to a bench. She pulled on his shirt. She gasped. "Why do you hide it, it must be attended to."

"Emi ..."

"No, care now," she refused to hear some of his protest.

'Mia!' she cried. Came the black-haired, kitchen apron under the flower. Warning, she cooked tonight. "Can you go get the first aid kid," Mia looked questioningly first moment. She did tqke the kid afterwards out.

"Next time you come right away 'obligatory Emily when she took care of him. "I don't like to see you hurt, okay?" He nodded. He put his shirt back properly.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure" She gave him a well-deserved kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to help Mia before anything is burning again when she is distracted by Kevin."

He chuckled. He saw her skipping merrily inside, all furrows to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>do you know who it is? Let me know :pp<strong>


	2. A little hope, maybe

JJealous, so jealous. He saw how he made her laugh. HE! He made Emily happy. Why could he not? Reports and saddened he wandered off to his room. Somewhere he had hope. That hope was gone.

Pain around the heart. Why did she like "him" and not he? He sighed. He plopped down. There was knock on the door. Emily's head appeared. "We're going to Rainbow's End, meaning to go?" she asked sweetly.

He stared. "Uh" was all that came from his mouth.

"You do not have to, I was just hoping you .." Her voice fell away. She looked at her feet, a little shy. He smiled.

"I will, of course." That made her laugh. Man, he really would do anything to see her smile.

"Where are we going first?" Mia said.

"We can go all over," said Kevin.

"Yes, but where first."

"I do not mind."

"Me neither."

"Then we'll go first to Big Weel" followed by a groan of Emily.

"Mia," she whined.

"It did not matter?" She laughed. She pulled her with her.

"I'd rather stay on the ground," protested Emily. Mia did not let go. The boys laughed.

"Mia, I mean it, it's so ..." Her voice was stabbing when she saw the Big weel. So high. Emily swallowed. "No, Mia, no!" She started violently oppose. Mia literally pushed Emily in it and pushed him next to her. Emily lowered herself to him as the thing began to move.

"Relax," he said. His arm stroke reassuring about hers. Emily hid her head in his shoulder, eyes closed.

"Is it over?" He chuckled.

"Open your eyes, Emily. It's not so scary, I'm here. " Emily saved her grip a bit. She turned her head slowly. She swallowed again.

"So high," she wailed.

"Do not look down, watch the view," he said. "Even though I prefer to look next to me," he thought. Emily looked a little over the edge. She crawled right back to him.

"No thanks" She pressed herself against him. He grinned.

"Come here." He stretched his arm over her shoulder. "How's that?"

"Many better."

After the ride both came safely to the ground. "It wasn't so bad, was it" Mia teased. "On to the next." She took everyone with her.

Emily pulled him quickly to one side. Gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Thanks." Than followed Mia.

"Maybe" he thought." Maybe there was still hope. "


	3. Am His Cupcake Princess

Angry, so angry. How could she do that to herself . She brought herself down so many times. See she not how good she is? She's great. You get crazy.

He stared at her. She sat on the bench with her legs wobble, sighing. "It's all my fault," he heard her say. He rolled his eyes andshook his head.

"Emily," he said. "Emily" He sat down. "Why is it your fault?"

"I was not focused enough, I should have seen it coming, and now Mia is injured. I had to jump aside. "

"No, you have nothing. Happened is happened you can learn out of. "He put his hand on top of her hand. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"I make a lot."

"Then you less later on." There, she knew nothing to say on. She lowered her gaze to her shoes. "Hey, look not so sad. I and all the others take no offense on you, we believe in you. "She shrugged.

He bit his lip thoughtfully. He got an idea. "I know what will cheer you," he laughed. He pulled her up.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." He pulled her out of the garden, through the house, back out. Even before she had the chance to take her jacket .

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see," he answered again. "Stay here." He left her alone in the park. He returned with a box. Emily recognized the box andlaughed.

"For your princess." He opened the box.

"Princess?" Emily laughed. She took a cupcake from the box.

"Well, well ..." He got a red blush on his cheeks. Emily poked him playfully with her elbow. She took a bite. He did just the same.

"Thank you" thanked Emily. She swept her hands.

"Everything for my princess," he whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Oh yes, come on."

"No." She began to pout.

"No." He looked away quickly. He could not resist her gaze.

"Please."

"No, I, hey" She was away with his cupcake.

"Emily, give .."

"Not until you repeat what you said."

"Emily" He reached for his cupcake. Emily kept it out of reach. He looked at her warningly. He took a step forward, she back.Before they knew it, he ran after her. Emily giggled happily. Both of them full of fun.

"I'll get you." Emily ran quickly. She had screamed when she was caught. He took her by the waist, turning her into the air and put her down. Emily continued to giggle.

My cupcake. "She shook her head shrieking. "Emily, final warning." His fingers began to find their way under her arms. Emilylaughing

"No, no, stop, okay, you win."

"Too late."

"Ah, please," she pleaded. "Please." She let the cupcake near fall. He caught him when that happened. Emily got on her breathagain. 'Mean' she laughed.

"You began."

"You would not say what you said."

"Want a bite?" He went from the subject. Emily nodded. He brought the cupcake at her mouth.

"Mm, vanilla," she licked her lips. Then she chuckled. "You have cupake on your face."

"Where?" He wiped his sleeve.

"No, silly, not there." With her fingertip she wiped away a crumb from his nose. "So 's better."

"What?" she asked then. He looked at her staring.

"You know, you're beautiful, you know that?" Emily blushed red. Trying to hide behind her hair . "Hey, I'm serious, Cupcake Princess.Do not hide. "She dared not look at him. There was an explosion in the air.

Emily made a startled jump. Rain fell from the sky. In five minutes they were both soaking wet. He took his jacket out of. "It will not help much," he said when he saw her teeth chattering. He hung it over her shoulder.

He held her close to him when she went home Once, it was late and everyone was in bed. He guided her to her bedroom door. A water trail left behind.

"See you tomorrow my Cupcake Princess," he practically whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek and made his way to his room. Emily put a hand on her flushed cheek. With his jacket still on, she went into her room.

She was his Cupcake Princess and not otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a fun not letting you knowing who it is. If you really think to know who it is, you're absuluty sure let me know haha<strong>

**The next charpter is full of care when Emily get sick**


	4. His Yellow

_Y_ellow, his poor Yellow.

He saw her lying there so, pale and shivering. His jacket on the chair beside the bed. The rain of yesterday had its good hold on her.. She sneezed followed by a lot of coughing. She can not keep anything down or she flew to the bathroom.

He got a bucket, so that she didn't have to come up every time. He placed it beside the bed. Emily opened one eye. "Hi," she cracked. Immediately coughing.

"Hi," he greeted back. He knelt on the bed. He stroke lock of hair from her face, behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Never felt so good when do we train," she laughed, but stopped quickly when she noticed the cough became worse.

"No training for you." He took her hand and ran circles in her palm. He looked at her face , she saw green when they heard Mia calling. "I'll make soup for Emily." She bent over and emptied her stomach even more then there was in. Yellow gastric juice came out.

It was as painful as it sounded. Emily groaned as she fell back into the blankets. A tear dripped down her cheek. With a finger he wiped the tear away. "Maybe we should call a doctor, huh?"

"No," Emily refused. She had seen enough doctors with Serena.

"I know you do not like it, but .."

"No!" she cried. Her voice protested immediately. She shot up to become caught by him, set her back in bed. "It's okay, nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"That said my mother also to Serena," she sounded hoarse.

"But I'm not your mother, I stay with you all the time."

"Can you also hamper Mia to cook?" He nodded.

"I'll take care of you, I promise. I let anything happen to you. "Emily curled up in his arms. He kissed her hair.

(45 minutes later.)

He shook Emily gently awake. "Emily," he whispered. "The doctor is here." She looked anxiously at once. He sat on her bed. The doctor in the doorway came closer.

It was a female doctor and she seemed friendly. "Hey, Emily, I'm Dr. van der Hoven. Emily crawled only further into the blankets."Can you sit up?" Emily looked at him. He nodded. Emily came up with his help.

"Can you tell me what your symptoms are?" Emily swallowed.

"Uh, sore throat, cough, sneezing, vomiting, headache, muscle aches in the shoulders," he answered, when her voice wan't working.

"How long since the vomiting?"

"Fifteen minutes maximum." The doctor nodded.

"And the headache."

"Is started this morning when she woke up and I do not know if she still has it." He looked at her. Emily shook her head in the sense that she still had it. The doctor came closer and took a lamp in her hand.

"I'll just look into your eyes and ears, right?" Emily nodded. "Looks good, say aaa."

"Mm, this is less. I'm going to listen to your heartbeat. Can you bend slightly forward. "After half an hour she came to a conclusion."Gastroenteritis I fear." She closed her black bag.

"Not nice, but not serious. You should definitely stay at least within one week. Otherwise there is a chance that the course ofpulmonary inflammation and no one wants that. I also write medication, but I put it off to your Mentor. Enough sleep and drink water.I recommend solid food down. Light food such as toast, jam and yoghurt is good. Soup even if it does not leek or where manyspices in it. Tea will also upset your stomach, so keep it even, and the rest a speedy recovery. "Emily and she shook hands.

Emily lay back down comfortably in bed. He stood up. Immediately she grabbed his arm, which yielded her dizziness. "Stay here."

"I'm going to get water for you, right back, I promise." He kissed her forehead and left the room. She was still awake by the time hewas back. She fought sleep. He put the glass to her lips.

"Empty beverage and then go to sleep." Emily drank the glass, but sleep ...

"I want to stay awake," she protested.

"You're going to just feel better when you sleep."

"Then you will leave." He sighed.

"Okay, move on." He kicked off his shoes and his jacket. He crawled into bed beside her and strengelde his arm around her was happy to lie next to him. Head against chest. She let a sigh when a healing sleep came over her.

Two hours later he found himself awake by someone that moved on him. He opened his eyes and found Emily sleeping. Very restless, daubed forehead with sweat and fast breathing. He still had his arm around her waist.

She shivered and trembled. She also repeated words in her sleep. "Leave him alone, stop, no!" He became slightly worried.

"Emily' he shook her awake. She opened her tired red eyes . She smiled weakly and coughed. He made small circles on her back.

"Hi," she greeted

"Hey" There was a pause.

"What time is it?"

"Do not know" She laid her head down, tired. There was a soft knock. The door opened. Mentor Ji entered.

"How is she?" he asked, thinking she was asleep.

"Not good" He nodded.

"I bring her medicine and then you can go train with the others" Emily immediately grabbed his shirt tightly, she hid her head. Not willing to let him go.

"Emily, you .."

No, "came a muffled sound. He made a sign to Mentor Ji that it was okay. Mentor Ji set the medicine bottle down and left the room.

"He's gone." Emily unfolded a bit. Her chin resting on his chest. "We will be evident if you take the medicine" Very carefully he stood up and put her against the headboard on. He took the bottle. With a dirty face Emily swallowed the liquid medicine down.

"Good." Emily followed him with her eyes, as he went out of bed, ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "I'll just get Mia,so back, I promise." Before Emily could say a word, he was gone.

Half an hour later, Emily was wearing the other pajamas and he had a bowl of water and a washcloth with arm. And also toast. Emilyrefused to eat.

"You have to, Emily, it's one of the only things you can eat," he encouraged. Emily kept her mouth shut. He sighed. "Well, then I must use coarse. I call the doctor. "He stood up. Emily grabbed his arm to stop him.

Tears stood in her eyes. He could not resist. He sat down again. Emily put her head in his lap, when she began to whimper.

"It hurts," he heard her say hardly. "So much." Soothingly he moved his fingers over her arm and back. He felt her breath and calmher equal. He watched it and saw the sleeping goddess . Quietly, without arousing her, shifted her back. Estate blanket around her.

With the cloth dabbed her face gently. She looked much paler, her lips had an unhealthy color. He felt the heat, get rid of her. He decided to take her temperature. '39 .8 'Maybe call the doctor back?

She had a cough that woke her up. She sat up, gasping for breath. He supported her. Cough turned to vomiting. He luff her hairback. Then she fell back against the pillows, crying.

There was a knock and Mia entered. She sat on the other side of the bed. "Go, I keep an eye a while on her." Mia lost her eye notonce of the Yellow sick Ranger. He nodded. He kissed Emily's forehead and left the room.

Mia wiped the tears off. "It's okay, Em. You will soon be better again. "She sobbed.

"Pain," she cracked.

"I know, hold on, it will be over soon, sooner than you think." She stroked her hair. Mia saw the toast. "Mm, I'll go get yogurt, right?That's easy, just try. "Emily nodded slightly. "Okay, be right back." Mia quickly hugged her and left the room. She was soon back with a small jar.

She saw Emily up fumble and fall out of bed. Quickly she rushed to her side. "Emily ." Back in bed. "Small bites, if you really really can't go anymore we stop, okay?" Emily nodded.

Very carefully spoon was brought to her mouth. Emily swallowed with difficulty. "Having problems?" She shook her head, but a tearran down her face. "Are you sure?" She nodded back. Mia brought the spoon back into Emily's mouth. She did this again. Third time was too much. Mia put the yogurt away, took Emily in her arms and cradled.

Mia called him back inside. "She has done three bites, could not do more," she said, when she Emily passed.

"It's better than nothing," he nodded. "Thanks." He moved Emily on him. Rubbing her back. "You okay?" Emily did not respond.

She continued to shock. She eventually fell asleep. He turned her in blankets. His hand on her cheek. Self she responded to the warmth and leaned into. He smiled.

"You will be better soon my Yellow Ranger. You will be better. "

(One day later)

Emily was awake. The cough was worse, her fever had risen to '40 .3 '

Alarm.

Mentor Ji wanted to transfer Emily to the hospital. To the great protest from the others.

"She should not go outside, it makes it worse."

"I do not have the resources to take care of her. She has to. "They tried to keep their voices low.

"But .."

"No, I'm calling the hospital and the doctor. End of discussion.'

"No," came a weak voice. Emily was standing shaky in the doorway. She looked terribly tired and was able to fall.

"Emily!" The poor girl clutched her head as there was summoned.

"No, I'm not going!" With all the power, and which consisted mainly of fear and stubbornness, Emily ran out.

"Emily!" He ran after her. "Emily!" She did not stop. "Emily!" He got hold of her, turned her into his arms.

"Let go, let go!"

"No, I promised to stay with you, promise is promise." Emily fell against him.

"But, hospital takes you away, just like Serena."

"Not me, not me" he assured. Emily was shaking. "Let's go back inside, okay?" She nodded. In one sweep, he scooped her into hisarms. "I'll stay with you" he whispered in her ear. Back inside, he put her on the seat. Blankets (brought by Antonio and Mia), she was wrapped in A warm cloth on her head and a foot bath. She immediately got much warmer.

He had not once left her side . Emily was leaning back comfortably in the seat. "This feels good," The others laughed.

"Do not get use to it to much"

"Mm," was the only answer they got.

"You want to see a movie?" Antonio asked for. She nodded.

"Disney movie"

Which?

"Uh, let me think. Beauty and the Beast or The Little Marmaid. "The smile of the others became even greater. They had been expecting something like that.

"We both have, you can choose."

"Difficult, difficult," sighed Emily. "Overseers Beauty and the Beast." The film was set. By the first part , Emily had taken over theseat, she slept.

"Her fever is dropped," Mia sighed with relief. "Lets take her to bed."

"No, wait look." Antonio pointed to the couple. It was not anyone noticed that Emily was joined cuddled in his arms. "Take a photo

"Antonio, Emily is sick you know '

"Yet it is funny and a souvenir." Antonio took the camera and took a picture. The flash woke him up. He smiled when he saw when he saw the others.

"Take her to bed." He nodded. In the room he stayed on the bed.

"Yellow, yes, you are my Yellow '

* * *

><p><strong>PR-H20 Come and get me sis haha i dont gonne tell but i can give a hint ;pp<strong>


	5. Kiss, Love, Date

**Good news, i am allowed on the computer everyday, only not on monday and turshday :pp**

**Second good news i have a week vacation. No school :p**

* * *

><p>Dark room, that all what he wanted. Dark room, sleep in a dark room.<p>

Days had passed. Days without sleep for him. Emily was fit and lively, but still had to stay inside two days. He yawned. He had done so much to let Emily feel as comfortable as possible during her illness.

He had completely forgotten himself, not that he really cared. "Good morning." Emily skipped merrily within. She noticed immediately. He looked terrible. Dark circles around his tired red eyes. Sleepy look a little pale.

She placed a hand against his forehead. "No, no fever, mm."

"Emily .." He was interrupted by a heavy yawn.

"You're tired, oh no!" She hit a hand over her mouth. "You have so much care of me, oh no!"

"Emily," he interrupted.

"You have not slept, did you ate or drank .."

"Emily!" She stopped chatter. "I'm fine, really. Just tired, that's all. "

"But .."

'Em. "She sat beside him. Her big eyes pleading put them on.

"Please" she pleaded. He tried to ignore the brown hazel eyes . Unfortunately for him.

"Okay then." Emily jumped up. She took his arm and began to pull violently.

"Follow me." She pulled it all the way to his room. "Lie back, bring me breakfast." He smiled at her enthusiasm and cheerfulness. He took his T-shirt and socks off. He slippedunder the sheets still warm. Sleep came over him when he touched the pillow. He awoke when he heard a loud crash.

"Oops, sorry," he heard Emily say.

"Never mind, do not worry I chaste" was followed by Mia's voice.

"But .."

'Em. "

"Okay." He opened his eyes. He looked straight at the wall. He stretched, turning on hisback. He saw the face with a notion of breakfast.

_"Hey, you were asleep, so I thought I let you sleep. Here's your delicious breakfast. Afteryou have done for me, you deserve it, love Emily. "_

"Aah," followed by a loud thud. He got out of bed. In the corridor he came Emily, shuffledon. She slid out. The tray in her hands she let fall. He caught her. Emily felt something hard, yet soft. She looked up. She blushed deeply, "Hi."

"Hey." he greeted back. He's straight. Emily swallowed when she saw his naked torso.

'Woh'

"Do you like what you see?" Emily blushed even harder. Her hands traveled over his abs

"This muscular" she thought. She swallowed again. "Uh, what was your breakfast?" she asked, without taking her hands or eyes away from his abs

"I have not eaten, it was intended, until I heard a cheerful person."

"Oh," Emily became even redder.

"I will let you , uh, I have still." She pointed behind her. Very uncomfortable she thought to slip away. He took her arm.

"Em," he said. Their eyes crossed each other. A fraction of a second not more. His heartwas like a drum. He pulled her to him. Both of them didn't realized . Their lips fused together. Emily's eyes were closed flitted, her arms around his neck. He slid his handsaround her waist. The kiss deepened, passioneler. Both are very dominant. Emily wasagainst the wall. Her hand slid over his abs, he moaned into her mouth.

His hands sought a way to her ass. When he reached his goal, Emily wrapped her legs around his waist around. He went into his room, shut the door and turned the lock. The twoenjoyed their "breakfast" a whole morning long. When he awoke four hours later, he hadtwo kinds of feelings. Feeling of love and relief and the feeling off advantage. He had noregrets. He only hoped that she it too.

He was pulled from his ponder thoughts , when he felt Emily stirre in his arms. Her hand against her chest. Her eyes slowly opened. A smile spread across her face. She snuzzled closer to him. He pulled the blanket over them for warmth. With one hand he stroked her blond hair.

"Relax," she said. "I have no regrets, you?"

"No," he answered.

"Well, stop thinking." He smiled.

"Since when can you read minds then."

"Since forever."

"Really, what do I think ?"

"Uh, me." she gambled.

"Yeah, you." he laughed.

"Good thoughts."

"I know, what are you thinking?"

"In fact, we two, Mentor will kill us and if we do not get up fast, Mia will stand here in any time ."

'1 Nice thoughts, 2 he must live with , 3 I've locked up the door. "

'1 I know, 2 he will not , 3 great, but that does not stop her. "

'2 He must, 3 you and me will be gone than. "Emily opened her eyes and looked questioningly.

* * *

><p>"Will they find us here?" he asked laughing. The two stood in a meadow. "I have a picnic basket, a bright weather and.."<p>

"I'am done, when they find out that I've been out."

"You may all go out."

"No, not yet two days."

"No, actually, the week all around. Two days were added for security. "Emily punched him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Come on, that sounds like a good spot. "He took her hand. He and Emily sat downunder a large leafy tree. With his back against the bark and she with her back against hischest.

"I have strawberry cream and filled cakes with me. Something sweet treat to drink. "He took everything from the basket. "For you." He squirted whipped cream on the strawberry and brought it to her mouth.

"Mm, good."

"Haha, you got cream here." With the tip of his finger, he took the cream off. "

Emily chuckled. "Well you're here."

"Where?"

"Here." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I like cream, I can have a little bit more."

And much cream was used that afternoon. When Mia had found them the bus scream lie on the ground floor and the two were sleeping. She smiled secretly. She took the bus cream, shook it and shot at them. "This comes of it, let me search for you three hours." A little too loudly, the two were awake.

They immediately saw what Mia did. 'Mia!'

"Hey, next time do not disappear."

"Ah, okay, now I can have more kisses," he laughed.

"Oh, no, you home now."

"Sure, dating ruiner

"Do not worry too much about me, Mentor Ji is another story."

'Oh'

"Relax, Em. He can not change it. Go ahead Mia, we coming soon. "He and Emily cameup.

"What did you think of our first date?"

"Perfect, now I can have hope for a sequel"

"You'll get it believe me."


	6. I need you

Everything, everything was a disaster. Mentor Ji was furious with the two. But he did not care. For him, Emily was important. Emily pressed against him as Mentor Ji yelled. A little scared. She understood his anger along one side, but on the other he could talk in a calm way, right?

He felt how Emily bracket holding on his side. He turns he head aside and look at her. His arm rubbed her arm,trying to reassure her. After starting his anger, Mentor Ji walked away angry. He kissed her hair and laid her to her room. Going out was not the smartest, Emily had that damn cough again. He left the door open. He pushed her on the bed as lovingly as possible.

"Go to sleep," he said. But she could not. Less than a minute later the gap sensor went off. The two ran out, chasing the others, who already were on. This day could not get worse, right?

Not good, Emily was alone between a few Moogers, while the other is occupied with theNighlock. The ripple-like monster shot them so to the side with his sharp, standard fire nails. Besides some scrapes and a little confused, they had nothing.

"Hey, Yellow!" she cried. Yes, indeed, it was no male Nighlock. "You have too much love. I make an end of yours. "She fixed her nails into Emily. She had nowhere to go. Only her sword, but she could not stop the nails with it . She stood there helpless. The Moogers jumps aside as to the nails flew towards her.

"Emily," cried the others in unison. Emily pushed her left off. She was hit and fell full coats.

"Leave her alone!" He ran towards her. "Moron, bitch!" he called evil. The othesr stood directly in. Only Mia,who went to check on Emily. She was still morphed, so that was good, right? Not so. Once Mia had got Emily back into her regular clothes, she gasped. The suit had not protected her. The nails were pierced into her arms. In places where no nails were, blood came out. She had a head wound on the right side of her forehead.

Her clothes had a tear here and there. On her knees she had a nasty scrape. Mia thought almost to see her bone. Emily'seyes were staring hazy. Her lips quivered, and she would not perish from the immense pain. Mia also noted that Emily's right shoulder was dislocated. Her fingers bruised and scraped up black marks on her wrists. A long gash went trhought her eyebrow across her right eye. If Emily had not repelled her left, then it had looked worse.

"Mike, Jayden, Antonio, Kevin!" she cried. The Nighlock was swept away with a final bangof the planet, before the boys were at her side. All four discolored from the severe Nighlock might be gone, but the wounds were unfortunately. He knelt like the other threewith her. "Her whole right side was injured," Mia informed panicky. She knew she had to keep strong, but this was just terrible to look away. He slid his arms under Emily and lifted her up. Very carefully. Her left against his chest. Mia put Emily's arm on her stomach, so it does not dangling and will go no further hurting.

Emily swallowed. She was terrified. She didn't knew the damage, but only the pain wasfeeling and that was a lot. She could not anymore. Black stars in her eyes began to dance, getting bigger and bigger until she is in a painless, dreamless sleep .

He was glad she passed out. It would be easier for her to carry home and care for her wounds. But he felt the wound remained.

Emily, his Emily, was wounded. They avoided public roads, as usual. Soon they were at home. Mentor Ji was happy cooled down. He immediately had a feeling of guilt when hesaw Emily. He quickly put a bed in the Infirmary. He placed her on the bed as gently as possible.

A bandage, product contamination, hot water, sheets were taken. Emily's knee and head wound, were the first provider. The dirt and dried blood was removed clean and her knee was wrapped in bandages and was splinted. The head wound was cleaned and a compres was put on it. Her shoulder is placed back into the bowl. He held her firmly against the bed, when it happened.

Emily sat up, screamed and fell limp on the bed again. And new wounds was found in herright arm. Not so deep, but painful. Her arm was placed in a cast, and her fingers were cleaned. The wound next to her eye was stitched (which Mia at almost fainted from all the blood that was released.) The rest of the wounds were well cared off. The black stripes were swept away. He and Mia turned Emily gently in a night dress (the others were put out of the room) to make it more comfortable for her. Then, her knee was propped up on a pillow, and then a sheet was placed over her. Emily's arm was supported by a pillow, actually her whole right side.

He took a chair and sat down beside the bed. He took her well hand, and made circles in her palm. Mia looked restless increasing. "Go take a rest, I keep an eye on her." After hard hesitation she nodded and left the room. He had tears in his eyes right away when he saw her pale face.

**I don't need a lot of things**  
><strong>I can get by with nothing<strong>  
><strong>Of all the blessings life can bring<strong>  
><strong>I've always needed something<strong>  
><strong>But I've got all I want<strong>  
><strong>When it comes to loving you<strong>  
><strong>You're my only reason<strong>  
><strong>You're my only truth<strong>

Tears slid down his cheeks. He could not stop them, he loved her. He can not lose her, not now, not today, never. He needs her.

**I need you like water**  
><strong>Like breath, like rain<strong>  
><strong>I need you like mercy<strong>  
><strong>From heaven's gate<strong>  
><strong>There's a freedom in your arms<strong>  
><strong>That carries me through<strong>  
><strong>I need you<strong>

Her hands felt a bit warmer, but still, his heart was in so much pain. He had to save her her,bthat he simply must do. But he failed. So much guilt. He swallowed. He could not let her feel pain, it just could not.

**You're the hope that moves me**  
><strong>To courage again<strong>  
><strong>You're the love that rescues me<strong>  
><strong>When the cold winds, rage<strong>  
><strong>And it's so amazing<strong>  
><strong>'cause that's just how you are<strong>  
><strong>And I can't turn back now<strong>  
><strong>'cause you've brought me too far<strong>

He hid his head in her arms as he whimpered in sadness. Everyone could hear him. Everybody felt with him. His heart seemed torn from his chest. Her own quiet breathing didn't seemed to calm him. He thought he would lose her.

**I need you like water**  
><strong>Like breath, like rain<strong>  
><strong>I need you like mercy<strong>  
><strong>From heaven's gate<strong>  
><strong>There's a freedom in your arms<strong>  
><strong>That carries me through<strong>  
><strong>I need you<strong>  
><strong>Oh yes I do<strong>

He lifted his head when he felt a gentle squeeze in his hand. Slightly, but he felt it. The handslipped from his hand. A smile of relief stroking his face. Emily went with a hand over hishead. Nobody said anything. The moment was too good. He leaned over and put his lips tohers. Gently he kissed her tender lips.

**I need you like water**  
><strong>Like breath, like rain<strong>  
><strong>I need you like mercy<strong>  
><strong>From heaven's gate<strong>  
><strong>There's a freedom in your arms<strong>  
><strong>That carries me through<strong>  
><strong>I need you<strong>  
><strong>Oh yes I do<strong>  
><strong>I need you<strong>  
><strong>I need you<strong>

He pulled back and took her hand again. Emily's eyes began to close slowly and she yawned. Her energy went down. He kissed her forehead and soothed her so asleep. He was sure now. What Mentor Ji, even would say. He needs her, he can not do without her. The door opened. Mentor Ji stood there. He smiled.

"You need her, she needs you , but keep the sex stuff after this." He nodded. The doorclosed again.

"He's right you know," he said. "I need you more than ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the link to the song youtube .comwatch?v=lKFZvngVwKQ**

**I hope you like it :pp Almost done, who does it know who he is for real? :p**

**I warning, my exams are coming up so I am not possible to update to much**


	7. Hurt

**The song is from: 'N sync: This I promis you. Never heard that song before then listen to it**

**Special thanx to:**

**A really good friend of me Kelly**

**This thanx are for the people who review in chapter 6**

**lovexbeautifulxlife: you will find out :)**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen: thank you :)**

**Dgirl13: Maybe, maybe nog ;)  
><strong>

**dani-rey97: that is jsut the plan :)**

**jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly: Sorry for have to elt you wait so long, here it is :))**

**Princess Of Fiore: Maybe, Maybe not :)**

**Guests: * Emily Olivia Shiba: her it is ;)  
>* selena I know you want that, maybe it is :p<br>* Memilylove4evaplsplsplsplspl s: You have to wait a little more to find out  
>* Guest: I got A lot of that names so ::<br>For the one with the Awwwww: Here you go  
>For the one who is for germany and Italian: thanks love your review here is the next one<br>For the one with alot of Jemily in : Maybe you can find that out in this chapter or the next ;)  
>For the one with alone Jayden and Emily in: Maybe maybe not<br>For the one who is going to kill me if its not Jayden, well you will found out soon enough, maybe you kill me maybe you don't  
>For the one who thinks that Jayden is the mysterios man, mm maybe maybe not<br>And than the last one With Jayden and Emily Love, see and find out**

**I noticed a lit of you want Jayden, I can't tell you that if it is him or not, it will blow up the mysterie,**

**Have fun reading this**

**:)**

**smile**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<p>

No, it wasn't going to happen. He would not let it. Not now yet. She wasn't ready for it, so he thought.

And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<p>

'Why not, I already have lie down in bed for four days, I want out!'

I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<p>

'No way. You're still hurt. Until you are completely better, you won't come out!'

Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along..

'But, I just want to walk with you, to stretch a bit and ..'

"No! He shouted. Tears welled in her eyes, a flash of pain shooted through her eyes.

'Emily, I'

And I will take  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you  
>This I promise you<p>

'Out!' She hit him with a pillow. 'Out' He fell of the chair, when the pillow hit him. Emily began to sob. 'Go, go away! Please go'

I've loved you forever,  
>In lifetimes before<br>And I promise you never...  
>Will you hurt anymore<p>

She fell into her pillow and she weeped. With a broken heart he left the room. Stupid stupid stupid stupid He hit his head against the wall.

give you my word  
>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<br>This is a battle we've won  
>And with this vow,<br>Forever has now begun…

"What is it, I heard you scream 'Mia came around the corner. "I've done something stupid, Mia. Something very stupid '

'Why?' Mia opened the door of Emily's room open. She took the girl completely curled. "What have you done," she raised her voice.

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you..  
>This I promise you..<p>

'I, uh'

"Idiot," She gave him a slap on the back of his head. "Do you know anything of it!" She stormed in Emily's room and closed the door.

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
>When I hear you call<br>Without you in my life baby  
>I just wouldn't be living at all...<p>

'Emily?'

"Why, I just want '

"I know, sweetie."

"He doesn't see it, I think," she hiccupped. 'I'

"Ssh," Mia hugged her. "Love is hard, Emily '

'He just left the room, like I asked, he didn't stay, does that mean he doesn't love me?'

'He is just confused. It's your first fight with him'

'I know but he yelled, it hurts'

'I know, but he loves you'

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you baby

"I don't know that, he didn't hug me the last four days. He only comes to check and that's it. He doesn't say he loves me, so the change that he does is small." "The tears continued to flow. But she was not alone.

Just close your eyes  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Every word I say is true<br>This I promise you

He had heard it too. "I do love you Em, more than you think. "He pushed himself off the wall and walked away. Pain circled his heart.

Never, never would he hurt her again. How could he prove that to her?

Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<br>Ooh, I promise you...


	8. Between the story

**For the ones who though this was the end of this story It isn't for the reviewer with the sister B-day, tell her that she shouldt wait to long to have an anwser and when is her B-day date?**

**And If the guest reviewers can, can they put on a name so I can thank them with a name so it is easier for everybody :)**

**Thanx and you will hear of me soon **

**I will delete this An after I publish the next chapter**

**And I have a hint if you want to know who it is. Look at the first sentence of every chapter. I hide something in there, if you know PM me, for the guests then just need to tell me subtle ;)**

;)


	9. Reunited

**Here it is, the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I also published it, because it's my b-day today. **

**Suraia here it is , I hope you like it a bit**

**Nightwing101 read it, to find out**

**Guest, pleas don't die, you need to read it first ;)**

Thanx for everyone who reviewed this story/fallowed it/favoriete it:

SarahJames12/ Miss DJ Classy B/ GoseiGokaiPink /selena /enwrshan590

lovexbeautifulxlife/ Monkie45/ Silverwolf3010/ leaveless NewObsessionxoxo

All Guest, who didn't gave a name/ lalala /andrewjemily/ stayband

GoseiGokaiYellow/ mg/ kat/ Insert a Catchy Penname Here

lovexbeautifulxlife/ d6410/ Emilyjayden10/ SarahJames12

Lulugirl55/ lala girl/ Emily Olivia Shiba/ Memilylove4evaplsplsplsplspl s

Dgirl13/ dani-rey97/ jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly/ Princess Of Fiore/ jg13145

1234breez/ ELENA/ meagameagha/ sconroy28/ bbergs03

TheKatienater/ JEMILYLOVER1234/ Dunk234/ Blakelynn Winters/ EMROSE101

Hays/ Italiagirl/ Partager/ Super Powergirl84/ angel'slittledemon

* * *

><p>Emily did not speak to him. She looked through him like a translucent paper. It was difficult to understand. It hurt. But she ignored him. She waited until he came to her, but he never came. Days strokes over and she gave up. She crawled into a shield and letted nobody in. She ate when necessary, she drank when she was thirsty and she trained. Train, train, train. The only thing she was good at.<p>

He was not much better. He felt ignored and waited for a move of her, but it didn't happen. Neither of the two took a step. So nothing would change. Their friends saw the two mental decline. They also suffered. They remained silent at meals. They went nowhere in. Emily laughed no more.

That was the final straw. Emily in recent days showed not a little smile. It was enough! Emily stood outside to train. One rock after another flew through the air. She made elegant movements, as if she was dancing.

"Emily!" he cried. She did not respond, she seemed in a trance. Dead to the world. "That's how she trains for days now," came a voice behind him.

'Antonio? "

"Yes, it is. Bit by bit she is pining away, and she does it by training. That's all she still does, "he shook his head. "I miss her, and you too," with those words he left him.

He looked at Emily. It was true. Slowly she became someone she was not. She reached too far, fell over her foot against the ground and all the rocks fell with it. "Ouch!"

Without mentioning her name, he knelt down. He took her foot. "What ..?" He inspected it, but there was nothing to see. 'You all right?' he asked. Emily swallowed. She pulled her foot out of his hands and nodded.

"Yes, everything's fine" She stood up, took her samuraizer and flashed the rocks away. "Sorry .." he began.

"Why, falling is my own fault. I'm a failure (after all).

"That's not true, you're amazing, Emily '

"If I'm so amazing, then why am I not allowed to do things?! ' she barked back. She talked about the walk.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm not made of porcelain. I can take care of myself, "It was the frustration she had for days. She let it out on him, without intention to hurt him. It just happened.

"Because, because I can do nothing!" He grabbed his hair fixed. "Do not you get it, I want to protect you"

"I can do that myself!"

"I know! It's just hard. Hard to see someone you care about is injured, don't you understand that?!'

"Of course!" she shouted back.

"If you did, you would not doing like this!"

'…'

Wrong move. Both looked as red as anything, their faces only inches apart.

"I know well enough what you're talking about," said Emily. Her voice was thick and hard. "Serena" She swallowed.

"Serena, was every day in that damn bed and I could not change anything!" Now she had tears in her eyes. She tried to control them, but the urge was getting bigger and a tear escaped. "But I'm okay,, you don't need to worry about me 'swallow' I tool some rest for a few days But she, .. '

"Emily" He put his hand against her cheek and wiped the tears away. She closed her eyes for a moment. Without even saying anything he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. Emily hid her face in his neck and broke down. All the emotions of the past few days plunged on her.

He self had a few tears.

"Why are you crying?" Emily asked, still sobbing. She had her hands firmly clamped to his T-shirt, like it was a thread of life. "Because it hurts me that you have pain," he whispered.

He kissed the side of her head. "I would do anything to see you smile again.

'Sing'

'?'

"Just sing"

He sighed slightly.

'Okay'

Do you see

What It Means to have you here with me.

Do you know

with my heart and soul

I will never let you go

When its dark and moon shines

I can see your eyes in star sprankles.

When you see the moonshine With The sprankles in your eyes

I know that everything will be fine

Everything that is yours and mine

In the last sentence had Emily laughed.

"I love your smile"

"Only my smile?"

"Not only," The eyes closed and their lips touched each other. It felt right. It felt pure, it was like a first kiss, if this was not their first.

'I love you, Emily'

'I love you, Jayden'

**end**

**(Wrote the song myself)**


	10. Sequel

Sequel Is up

Hope you like it

name: Loves Misery


End file.
